Finally Belonging
by StarTraveler
Summary: Set after ALL ABOUT BEEVIL. Marah tries to make things right with Dustin. COMPLETED


AN: This is set after the episode ALL ABOUT BEEVIL. I am beyond obsessed with that episode. It is now three days after, in this story Dustin and Marah haven't laid eyes on each other at all.  
  
Dustin cheered as he crossed the finish line leaving Blake and Hunter in the dust, the new part that had been installed on his bike had worked wonders. Soon his two friends pulled up to where he was waiting.  
  
"You think that guy would give me the same part?" Hunter asked.  
  
Dustin smiled, "well it should be going on the market in another month or two".  
  
"Another month of getting beaten" Blake moaned although his friends knew the moping act wasn't serious. It was something they all did.  
  
"You'll survive but I'm telling you it has been an eventful few days". Dustin saw the image of Marah come into his head, but quickly pushed it down. She deceived you, he told himself, made you look like the biggest fool around.  
  
"You doing ok?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Yeah it took some time but I'm so over her, after all she's on Lother's side.  
  
Blake smiled, "good for you for realizing it, it'll take time but you'll get over it".  
  
"Guys I'm fine"  
  
"Good, Blake and I are headed back to Ninja Ops you coming?"  
  
"No I'm going to stay out here a little longer" Dustin waited until they were gone and his cheerful façade dropped. It was only three days but he couldn't stop thinking of her. She was so beautiful.  
  
Although he didn't know it he was being watched from above. Marah looked into the veiwscreen in her bedroom. "Oh Dustin do you hate me, you have every right to".  
  
No she didn't hate him, she thought she did but he was the sweetest kindest person she had ever met. The first person to ever treat her with respect, but she had totally blown it, and for what? Just so she could get back to the one place she thought she belonged, even though she never felt she belonged anywhere.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore she had to see him even if he wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
Dustin had just gotten his bike in the van when he heard a shimmering sound. He turned in time to see Marah appear not as she had fully human, but in her alien form.  
  
"Oh hello Marah, Lother must trust you a lot these days". He tried not to flinch at his tone, but she wasn't going to make a fool of him again.  
  
Marah flinched at the anger in his voice, the coldness in his eyes. She knew she deserved it. She wasn't standing close to him at all but there might as well have been a giant chasm between them.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you Dustin, yeah bad choice of words, I'm here to apologize".  
  
"Ok what's you plan this time? Vaporizing me somehow?"  
  
"Dustin please I know you're angry, you have every right to be?"  
  
"Yeah I am angry, I totally believed in you Marah, I went out on a limb for you and you totally stabbed me in the back".  
  
"I didn't want to after you left to fight BEEVIL, uncle summoned me back to the ship, offering me a chance to redeem myself. He said it involved betraying you, I didn't want to lose the only life I've ever known so I did it, but it wasn't worth it".  
  
"That was a beautiful performance Marah, you really do belong with them".  
  
"Dustin please" but he was through listening.  
  
"Goodbye Marah sorry you scheme didn't work this time".  
  
She watched him leave, "I'll prove it you someday Dustin".  
  
Dustin soon made it back to Ninja Ops and told the others. Shane was the proudest of all. "You did the right thing".  
  
"Yeah I think she knew I meant it" Dustin tried to be proud but couldn't, what if she really had meant it?  
  
Suddenly Cam's computer sounded the alert. "A group of Kelzak's just came into the center of town".  
  
The six of them soon arrived to find a monster that looked like a giant bat. Dustin cried out as it landed on him. "Hello ranger" it had a mission to poison all of them with its venom and it was going to do it.  
  
Dustin managed to get it off him when suddenly a laser shot it away totally. He and the other rangers turned to see Marah. "Rangers hit it in its stomach pouch!"  
  
While the rangers did just that Marah and Dustin took care of the Kelzak's. When it was over the other rangers stood with them. "Why did you help us?" Tori asked.  
  
"Because I no longer want to be evil, I want to be good. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, but look into my heart. I mean don't ninjas have that ability?"  
  
Each one did just that, although Dustin went last. Then all six rangers looked at them in astonishment. She was telling the truth. Shane spoke first, "well glad to have you on our side, you'll have to work hard to prove yourself".  
  
Marah nodded, "I will, I really will".  
  
Later Dustin and Marah were alone walking in Blue Bay Point. "You really were telling the truth weren't you?" Dustin wanted to believe but was afraid to.  
  
She nodded her eyes a window to her soul. "Yes I am telling the truth, you encouraged my change Dustin. In want to undo the things Lother has done. Mostly I just want to be with you. You don't have to believe me Dustin. My actions will do the talking".  
  
Her heart sang with joy as he embraced her. In his arms she felt peace and happiness. She now knew with the rangers she had finally found a place where she belonged. And in Dustin's arms was where she most wanted to be. 


End file.
